Oceanhorn
This article is about the monster; for the game see Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas. The Oceanhorn is a monstrous machine and the only survivor of the three Living Fortresses created by Archimedes a thousand years ago to fight Mesmeroth's army in the Direfolk Wars. Description Oceanhorn will fire a death ray like those from Sky Island, and you need to deflect them at its legs. Once both legs are hit, its weakness will be revealed. After half or more of its health is down, it will start spewing bombs. Appearances Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas Oceanhorn: Knights of the Lost Realm Direfolk Wars About 1,000 years ago before the current events, the dark lord Mesmeroth besieged Arcadia in war. Archimedes built magnificent machines, the three Living Fortresses: Oceanhorn, Sealork and Everturso to defeat the Direfolk army. But Mesmeroth sailed to Arcadia carrying Triloth, making all efforts of the Arcadians futile since Triloth expanded devouring all the light in its path, corrupting all three fortresses in the process. Afterwards, Oceanhorn started seeking its lost master like the other two machines did. Present Time Oceanhorn appears at the beginning of the game, where it crawls out of the sea to attack the Hero's father. It is also fought twice at the very end of the game, being the game's final boss. Battle The battle with the final game boss Oceanhorn is divided into two distinct parts. Between them, the Hero can leave the White City (and Arcadia Ruins as well) to refill his health, mana, and ammo. Part one hits an Oceanhorn's leg.]] In the first part of the battle, the awakened Oceanhorn fires a deadly laser beam from its single eye, throws bombs onto the Hero, and stomps its giant legs to crush its opponent. It's hard for the player to evade these attacks, since Oceanhorn follows its face after the Hero's movements. Yet the Hero can evade them if he is quick enough and uses the Shield of Chronos to negate the laser beam attack. Since Oceanhorn is a machine, it is powered with some sort of an energy cell—to be exact, there are two of them, which are located on both sides of the boss and emit bright white light. As soon as Oceanhorn follows the movements of the Hero, the latter has to immobilize him for a period of time sufficient enough to destroy the energy cells. The fastest way to do this is to use Arrows—the first arrow strikes one of Oceanhorn's legs and immobilizes it, the second arrow damages the energy cell. But one arrow is not enough to destroy the cell, so the Hero has to strike the leg one more time, and then hit the cell again. The Hero has to do this sequence twice with each of Oceanhorn's sides—4 arrows for the left cell and 4 arrows for the right cell. Of course, there may be a different tactic to destroy the cells, but this one is the most efficient for the moment. An alternate, and arguably easier and more efficient strategy, is to stand near a corner and use the Shield of Chronos to defend against the laser beams shot by Oceanhorn, and then once it is shooting lasers, move slowly to the side to guide the laser beam into one of its legs. The leg will then collapse, and you can run to the side and strike the cell with your sword. You then wait for Oceanhorn to move around to face your new position, and repeat for the other leg, alternating until the golden sphere above its head is exposed. This eliminates issues with aiming and running out of arrows as well as enabling you to use the forcefield of the shield (active when you have full mana) to protect against the bombs that appear as the fight goes on and utilize them to break jars (for health and mana potions) without hurting yourself. 's head.]] After both energy cells are destroyed, Oceanhorn breaks down on the floor, and a golden light sphere appears above its head. The Hero must rush to it and smash it violently with his sword—Coral Saber is highly preferred at this time—until it's destroyed. If the Hero is quick enough, he can cut out almost a half of Oceanhorn's health with this attack, but usually you are required to do this three times. There are two ramparts on the floor; the Hero can hide himself from the deadly laser beam behind them. If low in health or ammo, the Hero can throw some jars which lay on the floor near the ramparts. He only has to be cautious, since Oceanhorn does not stop its attacks while the Hero replenishes his stats. If you have reached the Master Adventurer Level, using the Cure Spell (acquired at Graveyard Island) straight after you have struck one of Oceanhorn's cells is a helpful and relatively risk free way of replenishing three hearts at a time (only one, if below Master level); and bombs often destroy jars for you, enabling you to replenish your mana (especially when using the shield tactic outlined above). After the golden sphere is destroyed, Oceanhorn wakes up again, and two more energy cells grow out of its sides. The cycle is repeated, and eventually the Hero defeats Oceanhorn. Three rounds of golden sphere bashing are required to defeat it. The evil machine jumps up and disappears in the stormy sky. But the battle is not over yet. Part two confronts Oceanhorn powered by the Mesmeroth's spirit.]] The second part of the battle takes place on a roof in the White City ruins. Once the Hero reaches the top of the White City, he will encounter Oceanhorn again, visibly possessed by the essence of Dark Lord Mesmeroth. The monster begins hurling bombs down at the Hero, then summon Spawnings to attack him, all the while impervious to the Hero's assaults. Here, you are required to run around the arena and activate the turbines (equipping the Trencher Boots is helpful) in order to make Oceanhorn fall—it will do so as soon as it walks into a line of electricity. Caution is required as running into the electricity yourself will instantly kill you, regardless of your hearts left. The Dark Spawn will be released once Oceanhorn falls, and it can be attacked normally with a sword, as well as damaged by the electricity, and you must defeat it. Once the Dark Spawn has been defeated, quickly use the Ancient Flute before the Dark Spawn returns to Oceanhorn in order to win the battle and the game. Gallery Oceanhorn in legends.png|Oceanhorn as depicted in the legends File:Hero_meets_his_Fater_before_the_first_Oceanhorn_battle.png|The Hero meets his Father before confronting Oceanhorn for the first time. File:First_form_of_Oceanhorn_defeated.png|The first battle with Oceanhorn is over. OceanhornStabbed.jpg|Oceanhorn being stabbed by the Kid's father. Oceanhorn2.jpg|Oceanhorn's second stage File:Hero_blows_the_flute.png|The Hero blows the Ancient Flute. File:Dark_Apostle_is_about_to_be_smashed_by_Oceanhorn.png|The Dark Apostle is confused with the Ancient Flute tune. Site Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Machines Category:Antagonists Category:Living Fortresses Category:Bosses